Reign
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Chronicles of the rise to power. Marinette, Queen of Bethesda arrives in the Pridelands as a teen, betrothed to Prince Simba II, and with her four best friends as ladies-in-waiting. The details of secret tales of survival at the Pridelands amidst fierce foes, dark forces, and a world of sexual and romance intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello! Sorry about my departure, been thinking about where I'm taking my stories and new stories. Along with this I'm currently co-writing a story.**

 **The lyrics used are from the songs That Would Be Enough and The Room Where It Happens from the Hamilton Musical by** _ **Lin-Manuel Miranda.**_

 **So without further ado, here's the first chapter of Reign.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing but a few OCs and the plot. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

The sky was a eerie grey, the land once grand and full of life. Was now barren and dieing. It's been three years since the Pridelands had came into a new ruler.

Now on the anniversary of gaining a new king, a lone figure was making his way to the king's chambers on the kopje, priderock.

Climbing up the stoned slope was a brownish pelted lion. His black mane tossed in the warm breeze before entering the cave.

"Sire,"

A annoyed groan caused the lion to sigh before the appearance of a rich brown, black maned lion stalked out of the cave shadows.

"What is it now, Amnon? Don't you see I'm busy?"

The brownish lion mentally rolled his black eyes. "Oh. Of course. But you should know that one of our ally kingdoms to the northwest, is requesting aid for a war that is currently apporching."

Scar wasn't interested in the other kingdoms problems but perhaps this was the opportunity to be rid of the males in the pride.

"Very well. You gather the strongest males and head out." Scar was too pleased with himself. Now there was nothing that would ruin his so hard earned reward.

As Amnon left, a young pale tan lioness entered to instantly fold her ears back at the expression on the king's face.

"Father,"

Scar shook his head to clear his thoughts before turning his emarald green eyes to the pale tan lioness. "Zira. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" then a dark expression fell over the lion's features as his muzzle curved in a sneer. "Or should I say, you have a of nerve showing up after presenting that disappointment to me."

Zira scowled. Her son Nuka was a disgrace, but she was on her way of making things right. "I know and I apologize for that. But I am pregnant again, and I can assure you that this cub would be worthy to be the next king."

Scar looked at his daughter before scoffing. "We'll see. In the meantime, I'm going another route. And find a suitable lioness to bare my cub."

"Father...what about Lela? She's loyal and faithful."

Scar waved a paw before he grinned devilishly. "I already have the perfect lioness in mind."

 **...**

It was a week since the pride received news about the king's army needing young males to recruit. It was currently high noon as two young lions laid in a clearing that surprisingly was still lush and green.

A young creamy gold lioness sighed before moving her dark brown eyes to the light bay pelted lion. "Aasim. This is crazy. You going to war."

Aasim stood and paced around before turning his leafy green eyes to his newlywed wife. "Think of the possibilities with this opportunity, Anisa."

"I am!" Anisa growled standing up. "You can die and I need you more than ever!" Anisa lowered her head. "I'm expecting our first cub."

Aasim's eyes widened before he shook his head. "Now I have to go more than ever."

Anisa looked away with her ears against her head. " _But you deserve a chance to meet your child_

 _Look around, look around at how lucky we are_

 _To be alive right now_ "

"Not if Scar is in rule!" Aasim sighed deeply. "Besides, _will you relish being a poor man's wife_

 _Unable to provide for your life?_ "

Anisa looked up with her ears still against her head. " _I relish being your wife_

 _Look around, look around…_

 _Look at where you are_

 _Look at where you started_

 _The fact that you're alive is a miracle_

 _Just stay alive, that would be enough_

 _And if this child_

 _Shares a fraction of your smile_

 _Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!_

 _That would be enough_

 _I don't pretend to know_

 _The challenges you're facing_

 _The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind_

 _But I'm not afraid_

 _I know who I married_

 _So long as you come home at the end of the day_

 _That would be enough_

 _We don't need a legacy_

 _We don't need money_

 _If I could grant you peace of mind_

 _If you could let me inside your heart…_

 _Oh, let me be a part of the narrative_

 _In the story they will write someday_

 _Let this moment be the first chapter:_

 _Where you decide to stay_

 _And I could be enough_

 _And we could be enough_

 _That would be enough_ "

Aasim closed his eyes. He was torn between staying with his mate and going off to war to make a name of himself. Something to give his cub something to be proud of. A legacy.

"Aasim..."

The light bay lion opened his eyes as he breathed through his nose. " _Kings help and forgive me_ "

Anisa's eyes widened as she stared at her mate in disbelief. "Aasim..."

" _I wanna build_

 _Something that's gonna_

 _Outlive me_ "

Tears fell down the creamy gold lioness' face. Just as a loud roar echoed through the air.

"Anisa. I love you, I'll see you when I return."

Anisa helplessly watched her mate running off towards the departing soldiers. Closing her eyes, she sat and cried before making the terk back to priderock.

Where she received that one of her cubhood friends was attacked by the king and was exiled.

 _ **May the kings guide us...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CandyLuv99, thanks for the reviews and OC suggestions. They will certainly appear but not exactly the way you originally had in mind.**

 **Now onto the second chapter, enjoy.**

 _Four Years Later_

The bright sun was highest in the sapphire blue sky. Everything and everyone was living in peace since the new queen ended the _Civil War_ , between the Outsiders and Pridelanders. As well as a new reign, a new generation was blossoming.

In the luscious green grass, near the sparkling clear waterhole. Three lionesses laid on perches watching over the cubs at play.

A tawny beige lioness breathed through her nose before a smile formed as she turned her blue eyes towards the golden orange lioness that laid on a ledge to her right. "Have you and Kovu thought of names yet, Kiara?"

Kiara smiled at her friend slightly higher than her before shaking her head. "We can't seem to agree on anything. He believes that he's going to have a daughter, while I know that we're going to have at least one cub and he's going to be a boy."

The pale cream lioness on the other side of the tawny beige lioness chuckled before turning her dark green eyes to their friend on the slight higher ledge. "What about you Aura?"

Aura sighed deeply before looking out to playing cubs. "I haven't told Dhamir or the boys yet."

Both of the other lionesses gasped before the pale cream lioness pinned her ears.

"Why not?"

Aura took a deep breath. "Well Tiifu, he's been so busy lately. With being Major to King Kovu, Lin-Manuel and Hamilton. As well as helping his mother with Shani. Then he and Askari haven't been seeing eye to eye."

Kiara smiled lightly at her friend. "I'm so sorry. Have you tried talking to Anisa or Lela?"

Tiifu perked her ears up at that before looking at her friend. "My mother? But she..."

"...was Zira's right hand. We know but ever since the prides joined, Anisa and your mother has become pretty close. Did you know that your mother introduced Anisa to Barak?"

Tiifu shook her head at the tawny beige lioness. "Regardless. She dumped me off with Tama...don't get me wrong. I'm grateful for Tama taking me in and raising me along Zuri. But my mother abandoned me and not to mention had a paw in Prince Kopa's dismise."

Kiara sighed heavily. "Yeah...Kion and I just recently received the story of our older brother. But like Kovu and the Outsiders, everyone deserve a second chance."

Tiifu scoffed before turning away. "I have a strong feeling that she's up to something."

 **...**

The sun had fell and rose, another beautiful day has begun. Two eight month cubs walked out of the main cave, heads low, ears flat and tails dragging.

"Dad-" the dark brown eye, light gold cub yawned before looking up at the bulky light gold lion. "Why did we have to wake up so early?"

The light gold, dark brown mane lion breathed through his nose before turning to his sons with a smile. "You two are joining me for patrol with the king and leader of the guard."

At the mention of the leader of the guard, a light gold cub with a fluffy dark brown tuff on his head looked up with a light in his blue eyes.

"We're joining Prince Kion?!"

"Someone has a crush on the queen's brother." the slightly smaller brown eye, light gold cub grinned fluttering his eyes at his brother.

"Lin-Manuel, I do not!" Hamilton glared.

"Boys. Enough, now we ar-" Dhamir stopped speaking at the appearance of a creamy gold, black mane lion. Dhamir grunted as he frowned. "Askari."

The creamy gold lion narrowed his leafy green eyes at the twelve minute older male. "Brother. I thought you were heading out with Kovu and Kion."

Dhamir glared before lifting his head. "Yes. What's it to you?"

Before Askari could answer the small group was joined by the new king and his in-laws.

"Major. I'm glad you are here. I recently received word from Ono and Ezra that the king of the Limbo kingdom has arrived. I need to join us, please."

Dhamir nodded before turning to his sons. "Yes?"

"But I thought we were going to patrol today?"

Dhamir sighed before nuzzling both of his sons. "Sorry boys. But I'll make it up to you when I get back."

Hamilton and Lin-Manuel frowned as they watched their father depart with the royal males.

Askari sighed before moving his eyes to his nephews where he gave a small smile. "Who wants to go visit Nana Anisa?"

The brothers smiled at their uncle before following Askari down the stoned slope.


	3. Chapter 3

**CandyLuv99, a lot is about to happen. As for Shani, she's going to appear soon.**

Under a shaded tree laid Anisa with a loving smile as she gazed adoringly at her mate running around as their daughter rode on the pale brown lion's black mane.

A depressed sigh left the creamy gold lioness' creamy muzzle. Anisa thought after Aasim, she would never be able to love another like she did him. But then she met Barak, the pale brown lion was a part of the Outsiders. A hired muscle to keep roaming male rogues at bay.

Anisa took a deep breath as she recounted all what happened over the years. After Aasim left the king's or better yet the Pridelands' army, as that what it was titled when Mufasa was king...the lost prince returned.

A year and a half after Simba took the throne from his uncle, he and Nala had a beautiful son. Kopa. But when Kopa was seven months, Zira attacked and was exiled. Her boys were heading into their second year. They were deversated about the prince's death. The main reason why Dhamir joined the military, so he won't let anything like that happen again.

But his duties consumed him, as Kiara and her friends started to grow into fine and wonderful young lionesses. It became a nightmare for her eldest to court let alone purpose to Aura. But after the war that was two years ago, Anisa was granted a daughter in-law. Then eight months ago she was blessed with two wonderful grandsons.

But life kept coming, two months ago she gave birth to her third cub. Shani. Her daughter was the a blessing as she had a bit of trouble during labor due to her age. But here her angel now, who adores her brothers and is pretty close to Hamilton and Lin-Manuel.

Sadly, Dhamir has been so busy with being recently promoted to Major that he has been neglecting his family. The reason why Dhamir and Askari aren't as close as they once were like her grandsons. Askari disagrees on how his brother handle things. As Dhamir believe that everything will pay off.

Anisa just prays that history don't repeat itself and her loses his wife as his father had done.

A clearing of a throat caused the creamy gold lioness to push her thoughts aside before looking up to smile at her good friend, Lela. But the smile faded at the look on the tannish-beige lioness' face.

"Lela, are you alright?"

Lela sighed, not bothering to stop the tears from falling from her pale gold eyes. "I know that I can never make up for abandoning Tiifu but I thought I would at least be there now. But my daughter don't want anything to do with me. And I don't blame her but it still hurts."

Anisa frowned before giving her friend a friendly nuzzle. "I'm sorry about that."

Lela inhaled and exhaled before shaking her head. "I actually have something to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

Anisa frowned, her ears perked but she had a bad feeling about what she's about to hear.

"You know that Zira was obessed with pleasing her father, that she went and concived another cub to success Scar."

"Yes. Lela, what are you telling me?" Anisa definitely had a bad feeling now.

Lela took a deep breath before continuing. "She succeeded after mating with Aasim which led to the birth of the chosen one."

Anisa's dark brown eyes widened as she tried to find her voice. As the two sat in silence, they weren't aware of a pair of young light green eyes watching.

 **...**

Dhamir had a lot of things rushing through his head. He knows that Aura isn't happy with him, how he hasn't been around much. But he has a duty to upheld and that comes first. Some day, Hamilton and Lin-Manuel will understand. Unlike his brother who doesn't do anything besides help mother and Barak with their little sister.

As well spend time with his sons. But he doesn't do anything to contribute to the Pridelands. But have a nerve to criticize him on how he's doing things.

A nudge to his shoulder caused the light gold lion to shake his head before looking into the brown eyes of the golden yellow, red mane prince and his best friend.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Kion glanced at the other males before looking back at Dhamir. "You been deep in thought the way over to Mbail fields."

Dhamir sighed before lowering his head. "Do you think I have been doing the right thing? Neglecting my family to uphold my duties to the Pridelands?"

Kion frowned before folding his ears. "To be honest...no. I know more than anyone the importance of upholding my duties as prince and leader of the Lion Guard. But I have a family. Plus my wife would tare me a new one. But...it's also why we are training recruits and the expanding the guard. So we all have time for the important things."

The former king nodded in agreement with his son. "Kion is right. We are thankful for you being loyal to the royals and the kingdom but first your loyalties must lie with your family. I should of said something a long time ago."

The golden lion turned his orange eyes to his son in-law.

"Kovu. You have been quiet. What's bothering you?"

The dark brown, darker brown maned lion sighed and was about to respond when his leafy green eyes caught sight of the king of Limbo with a few others.

Kovu shook his head before smiling at his father in-law. "Nothing to worry about, Simba."

Simba frowned before focusing on up a head as a large, black pelted lion stepped up with a wide grin on his greyish muzzle. "King Argus. A delight to see you again. How have the war turned out?"

The grin fell as Argus lowered his head, his huge black mane fell into his grey eyes. "We won but at the cost of some lives. Including my oldest son."

Simba lowered his head as his frown deepened. "I'm sorry about that. I met Duncan once before he set out to war with the rest of your army."

Argus nodded before straighting his posture as his grin returned. "No time to dwell on the past. I came here for two things. One, return your soldiers. Some are recuperating. The other thing is that I wish to seek counsel with the king and queen."

Kovu stepped up and dipped his head. "That can be arranged. I am the queen's co-king, King Kovu."

Argus made a face at that but smiled before dipping his head. "Lead the way."

Simba watched until the kings disappeared over a hill before turning to the returning soldiers present. Where his eyes widened when they landed on a light bay, black maned lion. "Oh shit,"

"Dad?" Kion came to his father's side. "What's going on? Do you know them?"

Simba stepped up, his eyes still on the particular soldier. "Welcome home, Aasim."


	4. Chapter 4

**CandyLuv99, there will be a lot of things said and done.**

 **The song used is Burn by** _ **Lin-Manuel Miranda**_ **from the Hamilton Musical, I just reworded some words. Remember to leave a comment, thank you. Enjoy.**

The sun was shinning brightly as some of the lionesses were in the common area where most lionesses go to enjoy the sun rays and relax. Amongst the lionesses was two lionesses with purplish eyes.

The younger, tannish lioness with a scruffy tannish tuff on her head yawned before lifting her purplish eyes to the older, creamy tan lioness across from her. "Grandma Adia,"

Adia blinked open her own purplish eyes as she awoken from her slumber. A smile formed as she gazed at her granddaughter in front of her. "Yes, child?"

The tannish lioness took a deep breath responding. "Do you happen to know who's my and Kovu's father is?"

Adia gasped before she quickly looked around then returned her attention back to her granddaughter. "Quiet Vitani. Perhaps we should talk about this in a more private area."

Vitani instantly shook her head. "No. This involves Kiara too."

Adia sighed as she lowered her head and shook it. "Lela and I knew that this day was coming.."

Vitani wanted to say something but she couldn't get the words out. But as she regained her voice some commotion caused her and the other lionesses to look towards the path to see a familiar barely month old light cream cub, sporting a golden blonde tuff on his head running down the path to be grabbed by his pale cream mother.

"Whoa there, Adrien. Where's the fire?"

The light cream cub looked up at his mother with wide light green eyes. "Mommy...Unkie Kovie and Antie Tani have the same dad as Kari and Amir,"

Tiifu gasped before she along with Kiara turned to Vitani who was looking at them wide eye and muzzle a gap.

A loud roar snapped everyone out of their heads.

Kiara stood while clearing her throat. "That was my father. We should see what he wants."

Tiifu nodded before grabbing her son and following the queen with Adia and Vitani following behind.

 **...**

On the way back to priderock, Anisa thought on all the things that everyone would be called for while also progressing the fact that her first love betrayed her...twice.

When she finally reached the kopje time seemed to move in slow motion as her wary dark brown eyes landed on a lion she never thought she would see again not alive anyway.

"Aasim," Anisa barely managed to breathe out.

"We'll continue the welcome back later."

Anisa knew that voice belonged to her other good friend since cubhood, Nala. But she was frozen and the only thing that held her attention was the light bay lion in front of her.

After everyone left, leaving only the returned veteran, Dhamir, Askari and Barak. As Aura left with the others taking the boys and Shani with her.

The light gold lion looked at his mother and the lion his mother addressed before back at his creamy gold mother. "Mom..do you know this solider?"

The pale brown lion grunted, narrowing his amber eyes at the scarred light bay lion. "Yes. I too would like to know."

Anisa looked at her mate before quickly turning to her sons who was side by side and wore twin expressions of confusion. "My dear boys...I do know this lion...because he's your father."

Dhamir, Askari and Aasim gasped.

Aasim closed his leafy green eyes before sighing. "I'm sorry I left but I did what I have to make a name for us."

Anisa growled as she glared at her former mate. "Don't! I know what you have done! You have deceived me before rolling out after I told you that I was pregnant!"

Aasim shook his head. "I don't understand..."

"Zira!" Anisa roared as tears fell from her eyes. She lowered her head before looking up with wave of emotions.

" _I remembered the we spent together_

 _From the moment we met_

 _I knew you were mine_

 _You said you were mine_

 _I thought you were mine_ "

Aasim tried to say something but sighed and closed his muzzle as Anisa began to walk away.

" _Do you know what my mother said_

 _When we began courting?_

 _She said_

 _ **'Be careful with that one, love**_

 _ **He will do what it takes to survive.'**_ "

Aasim closed his eyes and turned his head away as he slowly began to regret his decision to leave as well as betray his wife with Zira.

" _You and your words flooded my senses_

 _Your sentences left me defenseless_

 _You built me palaces_

 _You built cathedrals_

 _I'm thinking about all things you promised_

 _I'm searching and scanning for answers_

 _In every line_

 _For some kind of sign_

 _And when you were mine_

 _The world seemed to_

 _Burn_

 _Burn_ "

Tears were streaming down Anisa's face but all the males could do was watch as the creamy gold lioness continued to sing.

" _You and your words, obsessed with your legacy..._

 _Your priorities border on senseless_

 _And you are paranoid in every way_

 _How your words perceive you_

 _You, you, you…_ "

Aasim sighed as he shook his head. Truly regretting his ways.

" _I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

 _Let everyone wonder how Anisa_

 _Reacted when you broke her heart_

 _You have torn it all apart_

 _I am watching it_

 _Burn_

 _Watching it burn_

 _You have no right to my heart_

 _You have no place in my life_

 _I'm burning the memories_

 _that might have redeemed you_

 _You forfeit all rights to my heart_

 _You sleep alone with your legacy instead_

 _With only the memories_

 _Of when you were mine_

 _I hope that you burn_ "

Barak nuzzled his wife as they turned to walk away.

Aasim's eyes widened as he realized what he has lost. "Hey." Anisa stopped and looked over her shoulder. " _Best of wives and best of women._ "

Anisa pinned her ears before continuing to depart, leaning on Barak for support.

Aasim took a deep breath before looking at his sons. "I know that you don't want anything to do with me. But-"

"Life is too short to hold grudges." Dhamir sighed deeply. "But if you excuse me I have something I need to do before it's too late for me."

Aasim nodded before looking at Askari. "You?"

Askari sighed before smiling lightly. "You're here now. Let's make the best of it."

Aasim smiled inhaling and exhaling. "I guess I should join up with the royals. We'll talk later."

The brothers watched their father head up the stoned slope. With a heavy sigh, Dhamir stood and headed for the waterhole where his family departed to.

Askari was about to head a another direction when he shook his head with a heavy sigh. "He's going to kill me,"

With a deep breath, the creamy gold lion headed after his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello, hello! First off I want to get out that I hear that you are not happy with me and my lack of keeping up with my stories. But I want to say that I will be deleting the stories that doesn't interest me.**

 **Now onto the reviews. Thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me going.**

 **WARNING; Slight graphic scene ahead.**

 **Now to the fifth chapter, enjoy.**

Aasim entered the cave he remembered as the main cavern to stop at the entrance when everyone's eyes fell on him.

The light bay lion cleared his throat before chuckling nervously. "I assumed you all heard that."

A creamy brown, golden blonde maned lion went to say something when Vitani stood from her spot by Adia's side and apporched the new lion that just entered the cave.

Aasim turned his focus on the apporching young tannish lioness. "And who might you be?"

Vitani glared, narrowing her purplish eyes. "My name is Vitani. My brother and I are the result of your adulterous union with Zira."

"Vitani!" Kovu sneered.

Aasim was silent for a moment before he sighed deeply. "You look jus-"

"Do you know the terrors me and Kovu had to indoor? We were forced to train under ruthless conditions! My only friend...was murdered by our mother's claws. Where we had to live in the Outlands! Our life was a nightmare and it wouldn't of been that way if you didn't galvant off to be some hero!"

With a sob, Vitani ran pass Aasim and out of the cave. Leaping down the stoned slope and bolting into the savannah.

Vitani ran hard and fast across the Pridelands' frontier until she collapsed near a gorge. She was virtually overwhelmed by the feelings that were going through that day, not only did she meet her father today which was was anniversary of the death of her mother.

Even though Zira was horrible and at times things became like a living nightmare. But she loved her mother dearly and wished that things didn't end the way it did.

Vitani was knocked out of her thoughts by a strong gust of wind. She covered her eyes as dust swirled against her in the air, some of it getting in her eyes. Then as she began to rub her eyes before she took her paw off of her face and slowly moved her eyes up. There, she gasped.

"King Argus? What are you doing out here?"

The black lion moved his grey eyes from the young lioness that was sitting up to the scenery around them, then back to Vitani. "So, this is the place where the daughter of Scar met her end?"

Vitani looked at Argus with confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand why you're here."

Argus chuckled darkly. "To take over the Pridelands of course. And you're going to help me."

Vitani's purplish eyes widened as she stepped back. "How are you staging a coup when you're allies?"

Argus clicked his teeth as he waved a single claw in the air. "Actually Limbo is allied with the Pridelands. I'm the king of Aragon."

Aragon. Vitani narrowed her eyes. "You are the pride that helped my mother with the reenforcements during the war! You're a Scar worshiper!"

Argus grinned. "So you know me. Good because you're going to pay a very important part in my plan." Argus walked closer and licked the younger lioness' cheek. "You will bare my cubs."

Vitani snarled before shoving the black lion away. "Never!"

"Why resist what is going to happen. You have no choice so submit!" Argus snarled apporching Vitani again.

Vitani growled before swinging her paw connecting her claws with Argus' grey muzzle. While the king was recovering, Vitani turned and ran as fast as possible.

But Vitani didn't get far because a heavy amount of weight landed on her.

The young lioness fell to ground with a groan. Shaking her head, she looked over her shoulder and gasped at the bluish eyes of a familiar lion that she knew all to well starring at her.

"Giza...?"

The pale tannish-beige, black maned lion smirked before laughing darkly. "Hello cousin."

Vitani shuddered at the chill that ran down her spine. Giza was her and Kovu's cousin from Zira's side. Their aunt, Alina died not after giving birth to Giza and her mother took him in and raised him with her and Kovu. "Giza...why?"

Giza laughed before moving over his cousin. Where her front paws were spread and her tail was in the air.

"It's not for me."

Vitani never cried, it was literally beaten out of her. The last time she cried was when she heard her mother murdered Kopa. But now, she couldn't help but cry out when she felt a terrible amount of pain enter her. As well as another force of heavy weight. With pained eyes, she looked and gasped at the large black lion over her.

"Argus!"

Argus laughed before snarling in Vitani's ear. "I always get what I want."

Argus shoved Giza away and moved over the young female. Vitani cried out from pain and betrayal. She closed her dull eyes, letting the salty tears fall down her face. There was nothing she could do but wait for it to be over.

 **...**

Askari headed down the stoned path and turned the bend where he saw his brother and sister in-law embracing. The creamy gold lion was about to turn away when his leafy green eyes caught sight of the tawny beige lioness looking at him.

Aura pulled away from Dhamir before focusing her blue eyes on Askari. "Askari. Come here...we have to talk."

Askari knew what this was about. Heck it's the reason why he came down here. Now he's getting cold paws but the longer it's dragged out the worst it'll be. With a deep breath, Askari continued down the path before stopping a bit away from the couple.

Dhamir frowned at the appearance of his brother. While the boys and Shani are with a lioness in the pride, he wanted to spend some intimate time with his wife. A clearing of a throat caused the light gold lion to turn to Aura.

Aura looked between the brothers before lowering her head. "There's no easy way to say this...but I'm pregnant."

Both brothers' eyes widened before Dhamir stood up with his muzzle a gap.

Dhamir thought over the possibility but remembered that the last time they consumated was when Hamilton and Lin-Manuel was conceived. "It's not mine..."

Aura sobbed, tears falling down her face as she lifted her head before shaking it. "No, it's Askari's."

Dhamir staggered back before turning icy eyes on his brother. "How could you betray me like this! My...own brother!"

Askari lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Dhamir."

Dhamir snarled, his claws coming out. "You're sorry! I'll show you sorry!"

With a loud, angry roar Dhamir charged before tackling his brother hard to the ground. Beating the creamy gold lion with blow after blow.

"Stop!" Aura cried as she watched blood began to pool. "Dhamir, stop!"

But Dhamir kept mercilessly beating his brother. Aura pounced on her mate to get a hard hit to the face. Sending the tawny beige lioness sailing before landing hard on the ground.

"Aura!" Askari yelled before shoving his brother off and ran over to the down lioness. Askari checked Aura over before looking at his snarling brother. "She's unconscious."

Dhamir's dark brown eyes widened before he lowered his head. He didn't mean to attack his beloved. Shaking his head, Dhamir turned and ran off. Desperately needing time to clear his head.

 _At priderock_

Kovu walked up the stoned slope of the kopje. He walked over to the peak as a soft breeze blew through his mane. A depress sigh left the king's muzzle as his leafy green eyes watched the sun fall further and further from the sky.

"Kovu..."

The king turned his head and seen a his grandmother. Her ears were pinned against her head.

"I haven't found her and I'm worried."

Adia's purplish eyes lowered to the rocky ground before looking up with tears in them. "Where can she be?"

Kovu looked from her to the savannah and sighed deeply. "I'm going to see if Kion and Simba know something."

Adia stood up and nodded before following her grandson into the main cave.


	6. Chapter 6

**CandyLuv99 and Jaeson Chandler thanks for the reviews. Since you two are my only readers, feel free to put up OCs you want in the story.**

 **Because along with this story I'm combining a idea with the storyline of the show of the same name, Reign.**

 **A quick disclaimer, I do not own Mwanga nor Nzuri. They rightfully blongs to Jaeson Chandler. Now onto chapter six, enjoy.**

 _Four Days Ago, Highlands kingdom_

From a ledge of a mighty mountain sat the king of Highlands. The whitish-beige lion stared out into his kingdom that was spread wide below. The sound of someone apporching caused the king to turn his head, his black, bluish tinted mane whipped around from the moment and a warm breeze that blew by. Where the king's golden eyes landed on a greyish-beige pelted lioness.

"You summoned me my liege?"

The Highlands' king scoffed before turning back to looking at his domain. "For goodness sake, Nzuri. You're my queen and mate, address as such."

Nzuri straighten before dipping her head. "Of course, Narcisse. What is it that you need?"

Narcisse inhaled and exhaled before turning to face Nzuri. "I'm afraid I have bad news. As king with a heir in line for the throne, I can't permit Mwanga to stay in the kingdom any longer."

Nzuri gasped, her brown eyes wide. "But where will he go? He just learned defense from your general. He'll die out there..."

Narcisse narrowed his eyes as he sneered. "I don't know, Nzuri. And frankly, I don't care. I'm looking out for the werefare of son. Having a male that not only is not my son but neither is yours."

Nzuri stared at her king and mate in disbelief. "You can't be serious? Mwanga adores Collins and would do anything to make sure he's safe."

Narcisse took a deep breath before looking away. "Get rid of him or I'll do it for you." Narcisse quickly turned his head to Nzuri. "And believe me, I won't be so kind as I am now."

Nzuri shook her head before turning and heading down the mountain. The queen of Highlands passed animals who bowed to her in greeting. When the greyish-beige lioness saw a lioness speaking with another lioness of the Highlands pride by a lake.

With a depressed sigh, Nzuri apporched the lionesses. "Greer? Would you send a message to Prince Mwanga? Tell him that I wished to meet with him by the western border."

The light brown lioness bowed. "Of course, my queen."

Nzuri didn't wait for Greer to depart. She hurriedly headed to the Highlands' western border. She didn't know how long she waited until the appearance of a greyish-tan, dark brown mane lion stepped up.

"Mom, I heard from Greer that you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?"

Nzuri lowered her head as tears fell. "Mwanga...is something that I have been meaning to tell you. But now is the right time."

"Mother...I don't understand what you are saying." Mwanga shook his head.

Nzuri stepped forward and placed a paw on Mwanga's. "Mwanga, sweetie..I am not biologically your mother but your aunt."

Mwanga stepped back, looking like he had seen a ghost. "I'm not...but surely you-"

Nzuri sighed deeply before shaking her head. "You are the son of Prince Felipe, who was the son of King Navin and Queen Riona of Buckhaven. You're mother, Zira is my one of my oldest half sisters. You were a favorite between your younger twin brother, and was given to me to raise."

Mwanga shook his head and turned away. "All this time."

"I am truly sorry but you must leave. It's for your safety." Nzuri pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

Mwanga rolled his light blue eyes. "Let me guess. On father's or should I say, King Narcisse's orders?"

Nzuri lowered her head. "There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

Mwanga grunted before bypassing his aunt. "Sure. You can tell your precious king I'm going."

"Wait!" Nzuri cried out causing her nephew to turn and face her. "Go to the Pridelands. It's only a few days travel from here. You should receive what you seek."

Mwanga nodded before turning around and dashing into the faded day's light.

 **...**

 _Present Time, Pridelands_

The sun had risen and fell, the sweet sounds of birds singing. With a groan, Vitani blinked her purplish eyes open to quickly go in defensive mode.

"Easy there, chica." Vitani moved her eyes from her surroundings to the direction of the voice to see a large greyish-tan, dark brown mane lion with a dark brown stripe down the center of his head. "I won't hurt you."

Vitani slowly stood, with her teeth bared. "That remains unseen. Who are you! Are you one of Argus' spies!"

"No. My name is Mwanga and I came across your unconscious form on my way to the Pridelands."

Vitani lowered her guard, just a bit. "Oh. I'm sorry for my harsh words."

Mwanga watched as the tannish lioness lowered her head. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but I need to return home. I'm sure everyone is worried about me." Vitani said standing to only collapse on her side.

"Perhaps...I could be assistant?" Mwanga offered. Helping the younger lioness up and let her lean on him as they walked out of a hidden cavern.

Vitani laughed before continuing on. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Everything has a choice. But now...no you don't."

Vitani laughed before looking towards Mwanga. "I'm Vitani by the way."

Mwanga smiled and went to say something when a screech overhead caused him to look up to see a dark purple hornbill circling before it landed in front of them.

"Miss Vitani. Thank the kings you're alright. Your brother has been worried sick these last few days." the hornbill's green eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the greyish-tan lion. "M ' lady, who's this...ruffian?"

"Ruffian?" Mwanga growled, narrowing his light blue eyes at the majordomo. "I am a prince, feathers."

Vitani moved away from leaning against Mwanga and lowered herself to face the bird. "He rescued me, Ezra. Now, is there something you needed?"

Ezra glanced at Mwanga before looking back at the king's sister. "I was doing my... usual morning... rounds when I came across... an injured lion on... the west border. Ma'am... he seems to be dead."

Vitani gasped before her instincts started kicking in. "We'll go. You inform my brother."

Ezra nodded before taking flight towards the kopje in the distance. While Vitani and Mwanga ran in the direction Ezra came.

Mwanga and Vitani reached the northwest borders where they didn't have to look for very long, because lying in a shadow beneath a tree by a river was an unconscious, tawny brown color furred lion. His black mane was soaking wet with blood and water, and his body was covered with vicious scars and bruises.

Vitani looked the lion for a moment before turning to Mwanga. "This guy looks like he's been through hell."

The tannish lioness frowned when Mwanga didn't say anything. She nuzzled his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his brief trance-like stare at the lion, and he looked at Vitani by his side.

"Vitani... I'm not sure, but I think I know who this is."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so very much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

While Kiara and Kovu was handling the situation of Mwanga with Simba and Kion in the main cavern. The Queen Mother Nala paced outside of the infirmary cavern, her mind running through the millions of thoughts.

"Nala. Maybe you're over reacting." suggested a creamy orange lioness with a scruffy creamy orange tuff on her head, her golden eyes following the movements of her long time friend.

A tawny lioness nodded in agreement. "I agree with Tama. Nala this lion can't be who you think he is. Because he's dead, Zira killed him."

Lela who was sitting not far away watched as her friend paced rentlessly. With a deep breath she spoke up. "That lion is the Prince Kopa."

Nala stopped pacing and looked at the tannish-beige lioness with wide light green eyes. "How is that possible? When you and Zira..."

Lela lowered her head in shame. "I felt guilty about the attack. So I offered to finish the job...when Zira left I took the unconscious prince to the kingdom of Limbo. There he was raised and cared for I instructed a friend of mine to inform the prince of his heritage should he have memory lost."

"But why's he's injured?" asked a burnt orange lioness with a small tuff on her head.

"There's enemies to Pridelands. The Argus has blood ties to the Pridelands throne. Then there's the kingdom of Kransdale whose ever trying to seize the Pridelands since the reign of King Miranda, the second king of the Pridelands." Nala informed the lionesses with her.

Adia looked from Nala to her granddaughter and spotted the bruises on her body. "Tani, love. Are you okay? You haven't said nothing since you returned with Mwanga. You haven't said why you were away for two days."

Vitani hoped that she wouldn't be questioned but she should of known better. But no matter what she couldn't tell the truth. The lives of her unborn niece or nephew depends on it. Vitani shuddered at the memory.

 **She had awoken to a that wasn't no where near the Pridelands. She had no way to know where she was until she saw a familiar tree that was leaning and had vine like leaves hanging from the branches.**

 **The Grasslands. It was between the Pridelands and Highlands. It belonged to no one but it was dangerous to being out here alone. Exspecially after her attack from Argus.**

 **Vitani went to head east towards the Pridelands when she heard the sound of someone stepping hard on the grass. She turned around to have her purplish eyes widened in horror and fear when her sights landed on the large black pelted lion.**

 **She knew that she couldn't fight him, the last encounter weakened her. So she turned to run back towards the Pridelands border that was so near, but Argus was faster.**

 **He cut her off, blocking her path. She went to turn again but Argus tripped her, by grabbing her back leg, she fell down hitting her chin on the dry ground. Before she could clear her dizziness, she felt something heavy on her before she cried out in pain. All she could do was lay there as Argus put all of his weight on her.**

 **The pain from the intense mating was making her head swirl and her vision blurry, before everything went dark the last thing she saw was his grinning face as he leaned over and purred in her ear.**

 _"You will bare my child and if you say anything to that pathetic brother of yours. Know that a accident is waiting for that useless queen you call sister in-law."_

 **Then it was darkness. Complete. Utter. Darkness.**

"Vitani,"

The tannish lioness shook her head before looking at her grandmother. "Sorry. Did you say something?"

"You haven't said anything about your disappearance for two days." Adia placed a paw on Vitani's. "Are you alright? You don't look good."

Vitani forced a smile and nuzzled the elder creamy tan lioness. "I'm fine." then she moved her eyes to Nala. "If Kopa's alive, does that mean that Kiara have to step down?"

Nala looked at the entrance of the small cavern before looking back at the lionesses. "No. Because Kopa isn't Simba's eldest child."

 **...**

It has been pretty hard for Vitani these passed weeks. She tried really hard to avoid Argus but that basically impossible considering the black pelted king was a visitor. So she decided to go on a afternoon hunt. Queen Kiara had picked her to help take down the prey along with Zuri and Tiifu along with a few other lionesses.

The tannish lioness was crouched down ready to spring at the signal. Her purplish eyes seen the regent lead huntress, Lady Tiifu raised her head before feeling the ground under her start to vibrate. She moved her eyes from the shaking ground to see the pale cream lioness run along side the fretting wildebeest herd.

Vitani was about to sprint forward when her head started to hurt and her stomach began twisting. Before she knew it, her throat started to tighten before she threw up until she couldn't hold her weight and collapsed.

Across the hunting fields, Tiifu was running along side a wildebeest male when she noticed that she was running alone. She quickly looked back and her dark green eyes widened when she saw her new friend on the ground. She made a fast turn before bolting towards the former Outsider.

"Vitani!"

Tiifu skidded to a stop before nudging the down lioness. She didn't get a response so she looked towards the direction that she knew her father, General Franco and Admiral Aasim were and roared.

The queen's advisor was answered by a chorus of roars before the veterans ran through the tall grasses.

 _Priderock, infirmary cave_

Vitani woke with a small groan. The bright light beaming in caused her to put a lighter tan colored paw over her eyes before her ears perked at the sound of someone sighing in relief.

Vitani removed her paw to see Kiara walking over with concern in her brown eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Vitani frowned before pinning her ears. "What happened?"

Kiara sat in front of her friend and sighed. "You fainted..."

Vitani looked away with a unreadable look. "Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Kiara was about to respond when Aida and Kovu ran into the nursery cave with relief in their eyes.

The creamy tan lioness nuzzled her granddaughter. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Vitani nuzzled her grandmother and brother before sighing. "I'm not sure about that..."

Kovu looked at Kiara and flickered his left ear. "You didn't tell her?"

Kiara shook her head. "I was about to."

Vitani looked from her family in the cave with a look of concern. "Tell me what? What's going on?"

The golden orange lioness sighed before placing a chestnut colored paw over her friend's. "Rafiki came and declared that you're pregnant."

Vitani's eyes widened as she felt the air leave her lungs. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant!"

Aida frowned before nuzzling her granddaughter. "Why do you think that?"

Vitani was lost on what to say. The lives of Kiara and her cubs are on the line. With a deep breath, Vitani went on. "I was kidnapped and attacked. Mwanga is my hero. So don't go and put him on trial."

Vitani finished with glaring at her brother.

Adia was about to say something when a tall, heavily built yellow, brownish mane lion entered the infirmary and bowed.

"My queen,"

Kiara looked from her sister in-law to one of the guards outside of her brother's Lion Guard. "Yes. What is it?"

The guard stood straight. "The guest that was removed to the cave below the kopje is requesting an audience."

Kiara nodded before looking back at her mate and in-laws. "I have to see to this. I shouldn't be long."

As Adia and Vitani dipped their heads Kiara left.

Adia sighed before placing a paw on both of her grandchildren. "I have something to say my dears. Mwanga isn't just any lion but he's your older half brother from your mother. He was Nuka's oldest twin."

Vitani couldn't believe it. "No wonder why I felt a connection between us. We have to welcome him in and tell him about mother and Nuka."

Kovu nodded in agreement before standing. "I agree. I'll go get him."

Adia and Vitani watched Kovu leave and waited for the king's return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks you all for the amazing reviews. I do intend to finish this story. Enjoy chapter eight.**

His light green eyes slowly blinked open before shutting themselves tight once again. A painful moan left his mouth as a searing headache ran through his head, and the pain shooting through his body was intense. The sound of paws approaching caused him to try and open his eyes again, only for them to snap shut from the bright light of the sun.

With a groan, he repeated the action once more. This time, he could see things more clearly, and standing above him looked like a young, golden orange-furred lioness. He moved his gaze up to see that she was looking at him with warm, brown eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said calmly to him.

He looked around and noticed three other lions sitting by the cave's entrance. He looked back at the lioness who was smiling at him. "...Where am I...?" He asked weakly.

The lioness flicked her tail from side to side. "You're in the Pridelands. My majordomo found you, but my mate's sister and a member of the pride brought you here. I'm Queen Kiara."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He was back. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the queen's question.

"What's your name, sir?" Kiara asked.

He shook his head before looking at her. "My name is Kopa and I believe we're siblings.."

A loud roar caused Kopa and Kiara to jump before turning to golden, red mane lion by the entrance.

"Blasphemy! My son is dead!" Simba roared, his orange eyes ablaze.

Nala frowned before standing and nuzzled her mate. "Simba it's true. But there's something else you need to know."

Simba turned to look at the peachy cream lioness and stared into her light green eyes. Where his own eyes widened. "No. But..."

Nala lowered her head as tears fell. "I am truly sorry. I was afraid of what might happen."

"You mean what I might do," Simba barely managed to get out.

Kion shared confused looks with Kiara before looking at his parents. "Can someone explain what's going on?"

Nala took a deep breath before looking at her youngest son. "Yes this lion is your brother thought to be dead. But only your half brother, his father not by choice was Scar."

The three younger lions gasped before they turned to look at each other. It was quiet for a while before Simba inhaled and breathed through his nose.

"Regardless. You're alive, you can't be king but you are a prince."

Simba glanced at Kopa before turning and quickly leaving the cave under the kopje.

 **...**

A few days has passed and as the sun was shinning brightly against the sapphire sky. Kovu was on a stroll through the kingdom with Mwanga and Vitani at his side.

"You know I aways thought we had another brother." Vitani started with a small laugh, shaking her head. "But of course mother and her lies."

Mwanga sighed before looking in the direction of the gorge where the war happened all those years ago. "I wish I could of met her and Nuka. But at least I have you two. And I'm going to be a uncle."

Vitani and Kovu smiled before looking up at a familiar screech. To see Ezra flying towards them.

Kovu sighed heavily before facing the hornbill. "What is it now?"

Ezra bowed. "There's a urgent matter at priderock and the queen needs you."

Kovu nodded before bolting off towards the kopje with Mwanga and Vitani following as Ezra took to the skies.

Once at priderock, Kovu was confused to see six unknown lions with his wife and in-laws. Then amongst the six males, Kovu spotted King Argus.

"Ah, King Kovu." Argus grinned. "I'm glad you're here."

Kovu narrowed his leafy green eyes. "What's going on?"

"There are terrible times. And there will be times when a council is needed. These lions have lived near the Pridelands and are high ranked. They will be great councilors." Argus smiled.

Simba sighed before looking at his daughter. "As you are queen...it's your decision but I believe we can move forward."

Kiara wasn't sure. After a moment she nodded. "If it's best for the kingdom."

A light orange lion with a faded brown mane stepped up and bowed. "Now, to business. There's a matter that needs attention. We lords of borders have a issue that needs to be delt with."

"And what would that be?" Kiara asked.

"The matter of monarchy. It's best that the king is the dominant ruler."

Kiara's eyes budged before she growled. "Over my dead body!"

With a lash of her tail, Kiara turned and stormed off.

"Sire," the light orange lion began.

"Lord Saren. I believe that is the end of today's council." Simba informed before looking at Kovu. "Go check on Kiara."

Kovu dipped his head before running after Kiara. When the dark brown lion found his wife, Kiara was at the waterhole with young Shani in between her paws.

"Queen Kiara, can you tell me a story? Please," the pale brown cub asked, her dark brown eyes shinning innocently.

Kiara nuzzled the cub and smiled. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess..."

Kovu smiled before turning to walk away. Deciding to let the queen be. She shouldn't be upset and he wasn't going to jeopardize Kiara or the unborn cub's health.

But no one would be prepared for the bloody future that lies on the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot.**

As the sun started to rise, the animals lifted their heads. The sound of a lion's roar caused the diurnal animals to start their journey through the lush green land as the nocturnal animals disappeared into their homes. Birds of different colours took to the sapphire sky. As the rest journeyed by groups or herds towards priderock.

At the peak stood Kovu, his dark brown pelt had a reddish tint as his darker brown mane tossed gently in the morning breeze. Besides him stood Kion. The prince's red mane blew in the wind. A pair of water buffaloes parted and two greyish mandrills passed through. They climbed up to the peak where they and the king embraced along with Kion. Then the two lions lead the mandrills to a cave entrance where the queen laid, on each side was a lioness looking on with proud smiles.

In the queen's paws were two newborn cubs. The oldest was a brownish-beige. The second was a dark gold, a mixture of the king and queen's family.

Rafiki smiled before waving his staff over the princes before cracking a groud on his staff open. He used the insides and marked the princes before sprinkling dust on their heads. With a nod from the king and queen the mandrill picked up the princes and walked to the peak, where he thrusted the princes in the air. The animals cheered, the zebras and other herd animals stomped the ground. The elephants trumpeted, before they all bowed when the sun began to shine on the princes.

After the presentation, Queen Kiara laid on the royal platform as the pride and her family congratulate her. Besides her was her mate's creamy tan grandmother and on the other side was her peachy cream mother. Besides Nala was Simba, the former rulers lovingly at their grandsons while a six month old Adrien sat between Simba's paws with interest in his light green eyes.

"They are so small,"

Kiara chuckled before giving her nephew a nuzzle. "So were you at one point, Addy."

Adrien pulled away from his aunt with a pout as his ears went back. "Antie Kiara,"

Nala laughed lightly in amusement and rubbed her head against her oldest grandson before moving her light green eyes on her second eldest. "What are their names?"

Kiara shared a look with Kovu before she turned her brown eyes on her parents. "The future king is Kono and the second born is Haydn."

Tiifu scrunched up her nose as she walked over with Kion at her side. "Aren't you worried about another Scar repeat?"

Sarabi who was close by and was adoring her great grandsons when her granddaughter in-law caught her attention. The dark beige lioness lifted her orange eyes. "Queen Isa is responsible for the actions of Scar. She hated that King Mohatu took a mistress. Isa wanted to destroy everything Mohatu and the founding kings built and she was willing to tare her grandson down to get it."

Kiara glanced at her sons with love and adoration as she thought on the information she just heard before looking up at everyone around. "That's in the past now. Things will be different..."

The golden orange queen looked at her sons and silently thought,

 _ **I hope..**_

 **...**

Argus stood on a hill top, a evil shine in his grey eyes. With a dark laugh he looked behind him towards the large number of lions.

"Judas!"

A reddish cream lion with a dark red mane walked through the the crowd of lions, his yellow eyes plain. "Yes sir?"

Argus turned his attention back on priderock that stood in the distance. "Take your party and attack. Thorn will be following."

Judas dipped his head before nodding towards the group of lions behind him. Turning his head around, the reddish cream lion headed down the hill with half of the lions.

Argus grinned as he watched Judas and his group head into the Pridelands. The kingdom that he and his brother deserve to rule, by right of royal blood.

With a dark laugh the black lion headed down with a extremely large dark peach lion with a brownish mane and the remaining of the lions headed towards priderock.

The pridelanders won't know what hit them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

As specks of purple and orange tainted the sky, a sign of the apporching dawn. Multiple loud roars echoed across the multi-colored skies, that immediately woke the slumbering pridelanders.

Kiara yawned before looking around at everyone rising. "What's going on?"

A light grey, dark grey maned lion ran into the cave with wide hazel eyes. "Your highnesses!"

Kovu stood and apporched the solider. "Jon, what is it?"

Jon took deep breaths before reporting. "King Argus has been seen making his way here with a army. There's stations already in place to intercept him."

"Go!" Kovu roared. "Gather every solider you can!"

As Jon ran out of the cave, Kion apporched his sister and brother in-law.

"What's the plan?"

Kovu said nothing but walked out of the main cavern and stood on the peak. Where his leafy green eyes widened at the massive numbers of Argus' fleet. In a quick haste, Kovu turned to face everyone.

"I'll go down. Kiara, get the boys and lead everyone to safety."

Kiara shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. "No! I won't leave you!"

"Kiara," Sarabi apporched with a sad expression. "You and the princes are the Pridelands only hope of survival. You three are the rightful heirs, you must go."

Kiara looked at everyone before sobbing as she embraced her brother, mate and parents who was staying to fight. With one last glance, the queen ran and grabbed her cub before leading the pride through the hole in the back of the cave.

 _On the Battlefield_

Kovu joined the Pridelands' guard to get breathless at the endless amount of soldiers standing against him. The dark brown lion narrowed his eyes and snarled. "You will regret this! So I advise you to turn around and we'll forget about this!"

Argus chuckled darkly. "I don't think so! I am one of the great grandsons of the Mighty King Mohatu! The rightful king of the throne! And know that if I die, which is a very big if. My brother is ready to lead the last strike that will grant us our kingdom!"

"The throne belongs to the descendants of King Mohatu and his Queen Anne! Not bastards from whoring mistresses!" Kion roared.

Argus snarled, baring his teeth at the golden yellow prince's words. "One last time, surrender to the true king!"

"You're never be king!" Simba snarled from his son in-law's side.

Argus' grey eyes narrowed before he roared. "Attack!"

Argus charged and attacked Kovu. Sending the kings into a bloody battle of teeth and claws.

Nala turned to run towards priderock. She wanted to help her daughter, even if it killed her. But she didn't get far because Giza rammed into the Queen Mother, sending the peachy cream lioness across the ground.

When Nala stood she growled and swiped at the younger pale tannish-beige lion and pounced, but Giza kicked Nala off in her stomach with claws out.

Nala staggered to the ground gasping in pain. Giza laughed as he stalked the injured lioness going for the kill.

 **...**

Kovu hit the ground with large thud. Argus had tackled him from the side, after knocking the black lion to the ground.

Causing the dark brown pelted king's vision to be blurry. But that didn't matter because everything went cold than black after he felt a agonizing pain to his neck.

"Kovu!"

Kopa roared before hitting the creamy grey, faded grey maned lion on him. He quickly pushed himself on his paws before charging towards the black lion over his brother in-law and king.

With a snarl he pounced, but Argus saw him in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to grab the tawny brown in mid pounce by the throat. Kopa couldn't breath as Argus pressed his teeth harder. Tearing the important veins.

Kopa could feel the iron taste of blood in his mouth before he was tossed. Sliding across the cool grass a few feet away. He coughed and could feel the blood leave his mouth as he felt suddenly cold. He managed to look up and see Argus stalking over with blood dripping from his greyish muzzle.

Kopa wanted to say something but he couldn't keep his eyes open. Eventually, he lost the battle and his eyes fell close forever.


End file.
